Esas Cosas
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Nada vale más que una mirada, ¿verdad? —Sakura y Hinata.
1. Baño

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

-

**Baños**

**-**

Porque cuando Sakura hizo ese comentario, ella no la había escuchado. Cuando Sakura le había hablado ella estaba completamente perdida, Hyuuga Hinata no era así, pero lo que Hinata si era es ser muy tímida y pues… que le hablen mientras su amiga esta semi-desnuda no le ayudaba mucho.

—Hinata, ¿Me escuchas? —Sakura casi alzo una ceja incrédula cuando en su plática, la cual la estaba dando muy animada, había visto todo el rostro rojo de su amiga, mientras esos ojos casi bancos se abrían y Hinata estaba tímida. Sakura al fin quito su blusa, esa que en ese momento estaba un poco sucia debido al entrenamiento para el próximo partido de fútbol que tendrían, quitó también el sostén pues quería darse un baño antes de ir a casa.

—Si, son pequeñas —había dicho Sakura con rostro de aburrimiento mientras miraba sus pezones, bah! Que aunque su busto no era tan grande aún así no los maldecía todo.

—T-Tengo que hacer algo, Sakura-san… yo… después vuelvo —dijo la peliazul saliendo rápido del baño, jamás creyó o imaginó que ver de esa manera a su amiga le haya puesto tan roja, le haya dado tanta vergüenza, le haya dado nervios, le haya… gustado.

La próxima vez Hinata esperaría afuera y no entraría al baño… o… mejor si lo hacía.

-

Continuara

-

Si les gusta, dar click en el botón GO y dejar review.


	2. Enfermería

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

-

**Enfermería.**

**-**

— ¡Pero si así están mejor!

—Prefiero porno —había argumentado el pelinegro cuando su amigo le había enseñado esa revista, Naruto tan solo hizo una mueca en su rostro para después girarse, odia cuando el muy teme le quitaba toda la diversión al asunto.

Hinata regresó al salón un poco más calmada, y cuando vio a dos de sus amigos se alegro un poco sonriendo.

— ¿Dura la práctica? —preguntó con tranquila de esa manera calmada que siempre parecía tener. Naruto sonrió mostrando sus dientes dando a entender que si lo fue, Sasuke solamente giró el rostro y moviendo un poco la cabeza dio a entender lo mismo.

Sakura regreso ya cambiada y con el cabello un poco mojado, el agua hacía que varias mechas rosas se pegaran por la frente y cerca de los ojos, eso le incomodaba un poco pues no podía ver muy bien. Cuando vio a Hinata sonrió y ella tan solo se sonrojo.

—Hinata está enferma —dijo la pelirrosada mientras colocaba ambas manos cerca de su cadera, en un tono de voz firme y decidido, haciendo que ambos muchachos levantaran a ver el rostro de la chica de cabello largo

—C-Claro que no, es solo que…

—Somos amigas y sabes que puedes confiar en mi —sonrió la chica mientras esta vez se la llevaba de la mano, en la ducha se le pudo a ver escapado, pero ahora no lo haría, conocía a Hinata y esta chica rara vez decía algo mucho menos lo que pensaba.

Hinata tan solo podía balbucear mientras era jalada por los corredores, la sangre se le subió al rostro tan solo al ver la espalda y esa cintura tan fina que poseía la chica, como ese cuerpo hasta hace un momento estaba mojado la blusa del instituto se le había pegado haciendo que la figura se vea muy bien… realmente bien, ¡Porque pensaba en eso!

—Shizune es muy buena, Tsunade no está el día de hoy, así que mi tía te atenderá bien —comentó Sakura mientras veía el rostro de su amiga y le sonreía, Hinata asintió aún con el rostro rojo, ese sonrisa que Sakura daba siempre era linda.

Cuando ingresaron la cara de decepción de Sakura se había hecho presente, al parecer ni siquiera su tía Shizune estaba en ese momento.

—No está —dijo Hinata cuando entró al sitio, Sakura guardó en ese momento la llave, extraño que una estudiante tenga algo que simplemente es propiedad del instituto, pero Hinata no preguntó –será mejor irnos.

—Claro que no —Sakura fue directo a la repisa del sitio y sacó algunas pastillas pero, por el rostro negativo de su amiga decidió que de seguro era mejor un jarabe —toma —extendió la cuchara para que Hinata tomara, esta solo tragó saliva y después de cerrar los ojos hizo lo que la pelirrosada le pedía — ¿Sabe bien? —preguntó Sakura y Hinata tan solo asintió, pero su rostro al parecer se ruborizo más cuando Sakura había decidido probarlos directamente —si, estaba buena —Sakura sonrió mientras Hinata aún estaba impresionada… la había besado y eso a Sakura no parecía importarle.

—Ves, te dije que esto es mejor que el porno —Naruto sonrió cuando atrás de la puerta de la enfermería había visto como sus dos amigas, al parecer tenían una agradable conversación, a Sasuke le apareció un tic en el ojo y tan solo giró el rostro.

—A ellas se les ve bien —fue todo lo que dijo, tampoco le daría crédito a alguna idiotez dicha por el rubio, aunque desde siempre le había dado curiosidad las revistas que su amigo leía, aunque… al parecer era mejor ver.

-

_**linux-chan:**_ Muchas gracias non, espero que te haya gustado este capi n.nUUU. Sayo!!

-

Continuara

-

Si les gusta, dar click en el botón GO y dejar review :)


	3. Habitación

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

-

**Habitación**

-

Hinata casi saltó cuando sintió el brazo de su primo por su hombro, casi con miedo giró haciendo que el chico levantara una ceja por la extraña actitud de su prima, casi para cerciorarse miro rápidamente el entorno para saber si era eso lo que molestaba, pero solo se encontraba esa chica de cabello rosa y los dos idiotas que tenía por amigos.

—Estas rara —y no dijo más, sería extraño decirlo, él en ocasiones no entendía bien las reacciones de su prima, y decirle que le explicara sería algo ilógico. Hinata casi nunca lo hacía.

Cuando Neji salió Hinata tan solo sonrió un poco nerviosa, mientras Sakura se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda.

—Ni siquiera te puede dejar sola en la habitación —se quejó mientras hacía un pequeño morrito con sus labios, Hinata sonrió asintiendo, para que se tranquilizara y no comentara nada, así era mejor.

— ¡Oigan! Venga a terminar el proyecto antes que continúen en los suyo.

— ¡Qué te pasa tonto! —se quejo Sakura con el puño alzado, Naruto ya conocía perfectamente sus puños como para decir ese tipo de cosas, ni modo que quisiera una muestra "tan" temprano. Hinata en ves de ruborizarse sonrió un poco, alegre del afecto que siempre sentía por parte de la chica, pero… ¿Y el beso? Para ser sincera, ella quería otro, o por lo menos… que aclarara el de hace un momento en el colegio.

Aunque, talvez era mejor así. Esa sonrisa cómplice que Sakura siempre daba.

—Te espero en mí casa, así es mejor —había dicho sonriendo Sakura logrando que esta ves escapara un hermoso sonrojo en el rostro blanco de la chica, lo dijo bajo solo para que esta escuchara y que Naruto no se acercara. Pero por favor, el rubio tenía el mejor oído en las ocasiones que quería, y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte Naruto! —le advirtió sabiendo perfectamente como esas cosas lo "ponen" al rubio, haciendo que este hiciera un puchero.

— ¡No seas así!

—No me interesa —advirtió —al menos que tu quieres hacer alguna parte con Sasuke-kun —dijo sonriendo de manera burlando logrando que el rubio mostrara una cara de "¡Un carajo!" y el pelinegro atorarse con la bebida que tenía hace un momento pasando por la garganta antes que haya dicho tremenda idiotez —si a ti te pone eso, pues a mí me pone lo otro —dijo Sakura para que se callara y sabiendo que todo había funcionado, Sasuke salió del sitio maldiciendo y diciendo cosas como "Busquen una vida" y demás que no se escucharon por la risa de Sakura en el momento.

—Más rápido —comentó feliz cuando ambos chicos se fueron, y ahora así a poder hacer mejor las tareas, algo así como… el cuerpo humano no sería mala idea.

-

Fin

-

_**Mayu1051:**_ Muchas gracias n.n, hehe, algunas parejas no agradan pero me alegra que te esté gustando ¡Gracias! Non

_**linux-chan:**_ ¡Arigatou! n/n

_**Nekitta:**_ Muchas gracias, este también es uno de los primeros fics Yuris que hago, que bueno que lo leíste a mí me encanta (especialmente el Yaoi hehe n.n) ¡Gracias por leer! non

-

Quedo algo así como inconcluso, pero como quedó todo claro entre ellas, supongo que a la imaginación es bueno n.nUUU.

Si les gusta, dar click en el botón GO y dejar review :)

-


End file.
